The interconnect architecture to couple and communicate between various platform components can be complex to ensure bandwidth requirements are met for optimal component operation. Furthermore, servers may have high bandwidth requirements, while the mobile devices can sacrifice overall performance for power savings. Yet most devices are designed to provide the highest possible performance with maximum power saving.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.